


Chained Up

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [24]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Master Taehyung, Master/Slave, Slave Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You would do anything to please your master because you were his and only his.





	Chained Up

Gripping the metal in your hands you arched your back, feeling the gentle light touch of him, Taehyung as his fingers caressed your skin gently.

“Are you comfortable slave?” he whispers as his lips inch closer to your ear.

“Yes master,” you say back as you pull on the chains that were currently in your grip. The chain, connecting to your wrist making you vulnerable to the man in front of you. 

He took care of you though, and unlike previous masters, you have had he was gentle with his touches as if he cared which he shouldn’t but you always noticed his admiring glances and soft touches on your skin when he played with you.

Most masters would take care of themselves and you were left to finish yourself off after they departed, but with Taehyung, he always made sure you were satisfied as well, and that is why he had bought you off and made you his full-time personal slave and you couldn’t be happier. 

“Good, shall we begin?” he nibbles on your lobe before backing away, walking over to a table as he examined the toys in which would be used on you soon.

“Yes master,” you repeated once again a small smile crept onto his lips as his nimble fingers rain over the many objects on the table before stopping on the silky blindfold. 

Picking it up he ran his fingers through the fabric, humming in content as he slowly walked back over to where you were waiting for him. “Shall we test your control tonight?” 

He didn’t wait for your answer as he carefully tied the blindfold, causing your world to go dark and your senses to heighten in anticipation for his next touch. 

It came all too soon, his hands running over you bud causing you to whimper, the sound you were sure made him smile. 

“Good girl, let me hear you okay, you know how much master like it's when you are vocal.”

Another whimper fell from your lips when his touched stopped, the need to rub your thighs together was driving you insane but alas he purposely chained your legs just far enough apart that you were unable to get any friction, friction you were desperate for as you hear his footstep nearing you once more. 

A low buzzing sound was heard before his finger began to work your most sensitive area, the vibrations causing your whimpers to turn to moans as he slowly replaced the toy with his fingers, inserting the toy into you slowly to open you up.

Arching your back your pulling on your chains, the collar around your neck tightening as you move your neck. 

“You like that don’t you? You want me to go faster yes?” he whispered as he pushed the toy all the way into you before leaving it there for a moment. The feeling causing your breathing to hitch and noises to increase in volume.

“Yes master, please go faster,” you gasped out, hoping he could understand you through your uneven breaths.

Taehyung slowly began to move the toy, increasing the pace achingly slow, to slow and as much as you wanted to buck your hips you knew that it would cause him to prolong your release so you behaved, staying as still as you could as he swiveled the toy in and out of your heat. 

“You are being such a good slave tonight, I think it's time for your reward,” he mumbled before stopping the toy and removing it, the sudden loss causing you to whimper to which you heard him chuckle.

“Don’t worry slave, the best is yet to come.”


End file.
